


FF stands for Fashion Faux pas

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: FF (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pop stars arch nemesis: The red carpet fashion police</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF stands for Fashion Faux pas

Scott yawned as he stumbled out of his room.

Wait. No. The lab. He had slept in the lab.

Damn genius kids and they’re genius homework he had to grade. He couldn’t be teaching average kids and take ten minutes ticking off if they knew there five times tables or not, oh no, he had to read their twenty page long essays on quantum electrodynamics. It actually required effort. Stay-up-till-four-am kind of effort.

He ran a hand through his hair, a pen he hadn’t remembered putting behind his ear falling to the floor. Scott left it there as his body’s need for coffee was more important. He wondered if he could down a coffee, a redbull and a powerade in rapid succession without it being too gross. Or stopping his heart.

“OH MY GOD, SCOTT!”

Before he could blink, Darla crashed into him in a state of panic, her eyes wide and tearful.

He immediately snapped awake.

“Darla, what? What is it?”

“Awful…just awful” Darla whimpered as she held up todays newspaper in her hand.

His mind leapt to the worst conclusions. What had happened? An attack? Was someone dead? Were aliens invading? Was this zero hour? Were the kids ok?!

Scott grabbed the paper and his eyes scanned it quickly.

RED CARPET DISASTERS: Darla Deering’s frock shock!

“I’M ON THE WORST DRESSED LIST!” Darla all but cried in agony as Scott stared at the paper, his heart rate returning to normal.

“Oh…is that all”

“Is that all? Scott, this is a big deal!”

“It is?” Scott had the paper snatched from his hand as Darla headed back to the kitchen and he followed after.

“Yes!” she continued “I was voted best dressed last year on E!news lives top red carpet looks countdown. Do you know what an honour that is? Do you?!”

Scott got a good look at all the trashy gossip magazines spread out on the breakfast table as the kids ran around doing their usual morning routine of being as chaotic as possible. Bentley dipping a croissant in his porridge, Onome painstakingly picking out all the marshmallow bits in her cereal and piling them up on a napkin, Artie and Leech smearing a spider-man doll with peanut butter. Medusa and Jen were both flipping idly through some of the articles.

“Look, read this one. Joan River’s says I looked like an intergalactic hooker from planet bad-taste!”

“And she looks like someone molded a plastic bag full of cake mix into a vaguely human shape, why is she important? And how in the hell does someone look like a space hooker?”

Scott stared at the picture they used of Darla. The dress was made of electric blue holographic material.

“You look fine to me”

“That’s nice of you to say, but you’re a guy. Your opinions on fashion don’t really count”

“And why’s that?”

Jen butted into the conversation “It’s short, tight and strapless, so of course you’re going to like it” she shrugged, sipping her own coffee.

Scott managed to look slightly offended for the sake of man kind “That’s not it at all. I just….it looks fine. And who says guy’s don’t know anything about fashion?”

“Scott, what shoes am I wearing?” Darla asked.

Scott looked down.

“…..pink ones”

“No, they’re Guiseppe Zanotti italian leather peep toe pumps”

“Well, they are also pink, so technically I’m still right”

all three woman just gave him a look.

“Ok, so I don’t know anything about fashion, or know what gissy…eppy zanno…whatever shoes are, but I know when something looks fine, and Darla looks fine. Really fine”

Darla’s face finally relaxed a little, smiling at him, even blushing a little “Yeah…right. Sorry, I’m being stupid, I never usually care what people say about me in these dumb things anyway” she laughed it off, tossing a copy of ‘hollywood insider’ across the table.

Just as Darla seemed to have calmed herself down, Jen picked up another one of the articles“Wow, some of these writers really scrape the bottom of the barrel for insults, this one says you look like a vegas gift shop ornament. What kind of vegas gifts shops do they go to?”

Jen laughed but Darla had already broken down again.

“Oh gOD , I need to call my manager! Book a new stylist! See if Rachel Zoe is available!”

Scott was about to reach out and try and calm her down again, but she was already off down the hall, cellphone whipped out of her pocket as she panic dialled.


End file.
